The New Black Wings
by StrayExorcist
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, apa jadinya jika Naruto Uzumaki di reinkarnasikan menjadi Malaikat Jatuh oleh Azazel karena untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari efek perpindahan dimensi Warning: Typo-Misstypo,FemVali,NaruFallenAngel,BadSummary
1. Chapter 1

The New Black Wings

.

Naruto dan HighSchool DxD bukan punya ku, saya hanya meminjam saja

.

Rate-M

Inspiration By Black Wings Fic

.

Kata Kehancuran mungkin kata yang tepat bagi keadaan dunia shinobi sekarang, hancur karena perang dunia shinobi ke-4 yang diikuti oleh Lima Negara besar melawan Madara

Tapi apa daya kekuatan Madara yang dulu berbeda dengan sekarang, mereka seakan melawan dewa karena dahsyatnya kekuatan Madara yang menyamai sang leluhur shinobi Hangoromo Ootsutsuki atau dikenal dengan nama Rikudou Sennin

Keadaan menjadi lebih buruk saat Madara mulai melakukan jutsunya yaitu Mugen tsukoyomi (betul gak sih) , dimana jutsu itu membuat para shinobi yang terkena terjebak Genjutsu yang sangat kuat dan hanya bisa di patahkan oleh Madara atau kematian Madara sendiri

Dan disinilah terlihat pemuda berambut jabrik kuning yang kita kenal Naruto sedang menunduk sambil mengatur nafasnya karena efek penggunaan chakra yang dilakukannya dan juga terlihat darah mengalir dari mata kanannya yang sekarang berubah menjadi Chokou Tomoi Sharinenggan yang di transplasikan dari sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Sasuke Uchiha

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja Naruto" ucap Madara sambil memamerkan seringai kemenangan pada Naruto, dirinya merasa akan menang karena hanya Naruto yang tersisa sedangkan Sasuke sudah mati akibat terkena jutsu milik Madara sendiri

Ditambah dia sudah menjadi Sage Six Patch yang hampir menyamai sang leluhur shinobi Rikudou Sennin membuat dirinya semakin percaya dia akan memenangkan perang ini

Sedangkan Naruto tidak membalas perkataan dari Madara...dirinya memilih diam sambil memejamkan matanya pasrah, bagaimana pun dia tak akan menang melawan Madara yang sudah berubah mode Sage Six Patch sendirian

'Apa ini akhirnya...aku kalah dengan si Madara itu, jiji bantu aku' batin Naruto sambil meringis, dia seakan ingin menyerah saja tapi itu bukan jalannya...bagaimana pun dia harus berjuang mati-matian untuk memenangkan peperangan ini

' **Naruto Uzumaki anakku, aku belum pernah mendengar perkataan itu dari mulutmu, dimana jiwa pantang menyerahmu itu'** Naruto harus dikagetkan dengan suara Rikudou Sennin yang muncul dalam pikirannya

' Tou-sama bantulah aku' ucap Naruto mencoba untuk berbicara leeat telepati

' **Dengarkan, untuk memenangkan peperangan ini hanya satu cara' ucap Rikudou Sennin lewat telepatinya**

' **Dan itu sangat beresiko tapi jika kamu berhasil kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang membuatmu bisa mengalahkan Madara' Lanjut Rikudou Sennin**

' Cara apa itu Tou-sama' Ucap Naruto bingung dengan penjelasan dari sang leluhur shinobi itu atau yang ia Rikudou Sennin

' **Hanya satu cara yaitu dengan membuka segel yang ada dalam dirimu ini' ucap Rikudou Sennin menjelaskan cara untuk mengalahkan Madara**

' **Kekuatan aslimu selama ini ku segel karena kau salah satu anakku, Naruto' ucapan dari Rikudou Sennin itu membuat Naruto kaget dan bingung bagaimana bisa dia menjadi anak dari Rikoudou Sennin bukannya dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Ashura anaknya**

'Maksud Tou-sama' tanya Naruto bingung

' **Dengarkanlah aku, dulu waktu dimana Ashura dan Indra sudah beranjak dewasa istriku melahirkan satu putra lagi yang kunamakan White karena dia memounyai elemen yang sangat berbeda yaitu Cahaya'**

Mendengar penjelasan dari Rikudou yang notabennya adalah ayahnya membuat Naruto harus terkejut karena baru mengetahui kalau dia adalah anak dari sang leluhur

'Tapi bagaimana bisa?!' ucap Naruto shok atas penjelasan dari Rikudou Sennin

' **Ya tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan bahwa ada kejadian yang akan menggemparkan dunia ini , jadi aku mengirimmu ke masa depan lewat sebuah jutsu teleportasi dengan membawa chakramu untuk ku masukkan pada rahim Kushina atau ibumu' ucap Rikudou Sennin menjelaskan lebih rincj lagi**

' **Baiklah akan ku buka segel yang ada di tubuhmu, tapi ingat kau akan sangat kuat seperti Ashura dan Indra bahkan melebihi mereka karena kau mempunyai elemen cahaya yang ini membuatmu sangat kuat melebihi kedua kakakmu, Naruto'**

'baiklah Tou-sama' ucap Naruto sambil menutup mata sebentar untuk merasakan kekuatan yang akan ia dapat saat Hangoromo membukakan segelnya

' **Rikudou Seal: Kai, keluarlah' ucap Rikudou Sennin sambil membuka segel yang ada di tubuh Naruto**

Siiingg

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mulai bercahaya membuat Madara terkejut karena tubuh lawannya mulai bercahaya entah kenapa

'Jadi ini kekuatan ku yang sesungguhnya' batin Naruto yang merasakan adanya Chakra yang sangat besar mengalir di dalam tubuhnya dirinya sekarang merasa kekuatannya lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan Madara

"Madara kau akan mati" gumam Naruto membuat Madara yang mendengarnya menjadi geram

"Cih rupanya sikap mu sudah kembali ya, bagus kalau begitu qku bisa menikmati pertarungan terakhirmu" ucap Madara sambil tersenyum layaknya Psyhco

Naruto hanya menghiraukan ucapan dari Madara, dirinya tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya lalu muncul di belakang Madara sambil menendang punggung Madara membuat Madara terpental sedikit akibat tendangan itu

"Brengsek kau" geram Madara lalu memunculkan Limbo yang langsung menyerang sang ninja kuning itu tapi karna Naruro mempunyai mata Chokou Tomoi Sharinenggan membuatnya bisa melihat pergerakan dari Limbo madara

" White Fire Aerath"

Naruto memunculkan api yang terbuat dari cahaya yang langsung menuju Limbo Madara membuat Limbo milik Madara terbakar habis karena sifat api dari Naruto sama dengan api Amaterasu milik sahabatnya Sasuke

Naruto langsung berlari menyerbu Madara sambil membawa kunai,kuna membuat pertarungan fisik tak terelakkan, mereka saling pukul tendang dengan cepat bahkan hanya bisa di lihat oleh pengguna Kekkei Genkai mata

Duakh

Madara harus terjatuh terpental akibat tendangan dari Naruto membuatnya harus rela terjatuh ke tanah

"Akan ku bunuh kau **Shinra Tensei** " teriak Madara yang memunculkan sebuah jutsu dari Rinenggan membuat Naruto harus terdorong sedikit ke belakang karena adanya sesuatu yang membuatnya terdorong

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " Naruto lalu memunculkan diua bunahin yang lalu membantu Naruto membuat sebuah Rasenggan

"terima ini Madara, **Rasenshuriken** " teriak Naruto sambilelemparkan Rasenggan berbentuk Fuma Shuriken itu kearah Madara

Madara mementalkan jutsu itu dengan Gedoudamanya membuatnya lolos dari serangan dari Naruto, "heh itu tidak akan membunuhku kau tau" remeh Madara

Tapi sebelum Madara mengeluarkan jutsunya Madara dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang sudah ada di dekatnya sambil membawa jutsunya

" Matilah **Combined Light Rasenshuriken** "

"uhukk"

Madara yang tidak bisa menghindar hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil berteriak karena jutsu itu mulai membesar lalu meledak hingga membuat Madara yang terkwna jutsu itu hancur tak bersisa

"Hah...hah...hah...akhirnya aku bisa menanv" gumam Naruto yang lalu tersungkur di tanah karena tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi karena menggunakan jutsu yang sangat menguras chakra"

Sedikit demi sedikit para shinobi yang terkena Genjutsu Madara itu mulai terlepas membuat kesadaran mereka mulai kembali,Para Rokie yang terlepas dari Genjutsu kesadaran mereka mulai kembali

Mata Naruto lalu menatap sembilan chakra yang keluar dari debu-debu akibat serangannya yang lalu membentuk sembilan bijju dan ayahnya sendiri yaitu Rikudou Sennin yang datang

"Naruto kau berhasil mengalahkannya" ucap Rikudou Sennin yang bangga dengan salah-satu anaknya karena berhasil mengalahkan Madara

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja, dirinya terlalu lelah sehingga hanya mengucapkan sesuatu sangat sulit keluar dari mulutnya

Matanya lalu melirik ke samping disana terlihat para Rokkie dan edo tensei Hokage yang berdiri disana melihatnya bangga

"Tou-san bangga padamu" ucap salah satu dari edo tensei Hokage yakni Minato sang Yondaime Hokage

Dirinya senang karena anak semata wayangnya itu bisa memenangkan peperangan yang sangat menguras Chakra ini, 'Kushina, lihatlah anak kita berhasil' batin Minato senang

Tidak terbayang di dalam dirinya bagaimana bisa Naruto mengalahkan sang Ghost Shinobi yang kekuatannya menyamai sang leluhur shinobi, dirinya hanya senang karena anaknya baik-baik saja serta mengalahkan Madara

Begitu juga para Rokkie yang juga ikut senang karena sahabat mereka sudah berhasil mengalahkan Madara yang konon kemampuannya sekarang sudah hampir menyamai kekuatan Rikudou Sennin

Mereka ada yang senang, sedih dan sedikit iri melihat Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Madara yang bahkan Hashirama tidak bisa menanfinginya lagi

Salah satu dari Rokkie tersebut berjalan kearah Naruto terduduk lemas, dialah Sakura Haruno teman setim Naruto dan...orang yang dicintai Naruto dari waktu dia masih di Academy sampai sekarang

Grepp

Naruto harus melakukan apa dirinya kaku saat tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya membuatnya kaget karena tidak terbayang dipikirannya Sakura akan memeluknya

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...Naruto no baka kau berhasil aku khawatir padamu...hiks...hiks..." gumam Sakura sambil memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepaskan tubuh Naruto

Entah kenapa dirinya seakan nyaman di dekat Naruto, entah kenapa dirinya tidak sedih atas kematian Sasuke dan entah kenapa yang selama ini di pikirannya hanyalah tentang Sasuke seakan semua tergantikan dengan sosok Naruto

S-sakura-chan" ucap Naruto mencoba untuk berbicara walaupun dirinya sudah tibak bisa menopang tubuhnya

"S-sakura-chan a-aku m-minta maaf S-sasuke mati k-karena aku" lanjut Naruto mencoba berbicara

"Baka...kau masih saja memikirkan Sasuke dari pada dirimu sekarang yang penting bagiku adalah kau Baka" ucap Sakura membuat Naruto terkejut mendengarnya

Ya bagaimana tidak dirinya seakan bermimpi saat Sakura mengucapkan itu, seakan Sakura sudah tidak peduli dengan Uchiha itu dan hanya peduli dengannya membuat Naruto terbesit rasa senang dengan sifat dari Sakura yang sekarang

"Naruto anakku kau harus aku teleportasikan ke dimensi lain" ujar Hangoromo membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh kearahnya

Mereka seakan baru menyadari ada sosok lain diantara mereka dan mereka baru menyadari sekarang saat dia mengucapkan sesuatu pada Naruto

Naruto hanya tersrnyum tipis walaupun hatinya sedikit kecewa karena dia harus meninggalkan dunianya serta teman-temannya tapi bagaimana pun dia harus mengikuti perintah ayahnya itu

Sedangkan para Rokkie serta para shinobi yang ada disitu heran, terkejut dengan sosok dari Hangoromo itu

"Naruto siapa dia" tanya Sakura heran dengan sosok yang tidak dia sadari dari tadi ada disampingnya

"Dia ada-"

"Biarkan aku saja yang memperkenalkan diriku Naruto" ucap Hangoromo memotong ucapan anaknya itu

"Namaku Hangoromo Ootsutsuki atau kalian kenal dengan nama Rikudou Sennin, aku adalah ayah dari Naruto" ucap Hangoromo memperkenalkan dirinya

Mendengar identitas dari soaok itu membuat para Shinobi terkejut ditambah dengan ucapan dari Hangoromo yang menyebut Naruto sebagai anaknya

Mereka shok dan tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin Naruto anak dari Hangoromo sedangkan yang mereka tau Naruto adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage yaitu Namikaze Minato

"Rikudou-sama tapi bagaimana bisa, Naruto adalah anakku" ucap Minato yang bingung dengan penjelasan dari Hangoromo

Hangoromo hanya tersenyum saja mendengar pertanyaan dari Minato sepertinya dia harus menjelaskannya, "Naruto memang anakku, sebelum ada lima negara besar maupun clan-clan aku merasakan akan ada kejadian yang menggemparkan di masa depan dan karena itu aku mengirimkan anakku dalam wujud Chakra ke masa depan lalu ku masukkan pada perut istrimu Minato" ucap Hamgoromo menjelaskan

Mereka Shok dengan pennjelasan dari Hangoromo apa lagi para Rokkie yang baru sekarang tau kalau Naruto adalah anak sang leluhur shinobi

"Tapi kenapa Naruto harus di teleportasikan ke Dimensi lain, Rikudou-sama" ucap Sakura yang kecwwa karena akan kehilangan sahabatnya itu

Entah kenapa dia sangat tidak ingin Naruto pergi, dan dia ingin Naruto terus ada di dekatnya

Para Rokkie juga kecewa kenapa Baruto harus di teleportasikan ke dimensi lain bukannya Naruto harusnya tinggal di Elemental Nation bersama mereka di Konoha

Hangoromo juga sedikit kecewa tapi bagaimanapun ini demi kelangsungan hidup Naruto

"Naruto harus ku teleportasikan karena hanya cara itu agar demi kelangsungan hidupnya, aku juga ingin dia punya pengalaman di dimensi lain" ucap Hangoromo menjelaskan alasannya

Lalu mata Hangoromo menatap satu persatu Bijju yang ada di sekelilingnnya, "kalian akan ku bebaskan ke dimensi buatan ku" ucap Hangoromo dengan senyumnya dan dibalas gelengan dari Bijju berekor sembilan atau Kurama

"aku tidak mau, aku ingin mengembara dengan partnerku tou-sama" ucap Kurama dengan mantap, dirinya ingon sekali mendampingi Naruto, entah kenapa dia sangat betah dengan Jinchurikkynya sekarang

Mendengar ucapan tersebut para Bijju juga menggelengkan kepala mereka, "kami setuju dengan Kurama kami ingin disegel ke dalam tubuh Naruto" ujar Bijju dengan bentuk kucing berapi biru atau Matatabi

Hangoromo hanya tersenyum saja sambil mengiyakkan dan perlahan-lahan para Bijju mulai maduk ke tubuh Naruto satu persatu membuat Naruto sedikit meringis karena dirinya sekarang menampung kesembilan bijju membuatnya dia harus sedikit beradaptasi dengan chakranya sekarang

Perlahan-lahan Hangoromo melangkah mendekati Naruto lalu memegang pundak Naruto sambil bersiap-siap melakukan jutsu perpindahan

"Mungkin ini akan akan menjadi awal yang bagus untukmu anakku, **Rikudou Teleportation Jutsu** " perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto bersilau membuat para shinobi yang menyaksikan jutsu perpindahan itu tidak bisa melihat tubuh Naruto karena saking silaunya cahaya itu

Dan perlahan-lahan cahaya itu mulai meredup dan hanya menyisakan para shinobi serta para Rokkie

"Aku akan berjanji menyusulmu nanti Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura yang tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Naruto dengan suffix -kun

 **DxD Dimension**

Sedangkan di Kuoh terlihat seorang pria tua dengan rambut disemir pirang setengah tengah memancing di sungai, dialah Azazel sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh masa kini

Mungkin cukup menggelikan kenapa ada veteran perang Great War yang menjabat sebagai gubernur Malaikat jatuh melakukan hal yang mungkin diluar nalar para veteran perang yaitu memancing apalagi dia adalah seorang yang suka dengan perdamaian berbanding terbalik dengan fraksinya yang selalu berbuat onar"

"Hah...kenapa tidak ada satupun ikan yang memakan umpanku ya, apakah aku yang tampan ini tidak bisa memancing para ikan untuk mengerubungi umpanku" ucap Azazel terlalu narsis pada dirinya

Ya mungkin itu salah-satu alasan kenapa dia menjadi Malaikat Jatuh yang membuatnya diusir dari surga selain bersifat mesum

Tapi walaupun dia diusir hanya karena hal yang sangat sepele tapi dia bukan Malaikat Jatuh yang lemah buktinya dia mempunyai 8 sayap yang membuatnya menjadi Malaikat Jatuh terkuat pertarungan menjadi Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh masa kini walaupun dia tidak sekuat Belial saat Great War dulu

"Huh...celah dimensi terbuka?, menarik apakah Ophis akan keluar" gumam Azazel saat memandang langit yang terdapat lubang dimensi di atasnya

Sedangkan di atas langit terlihat pemuda berambut jabrik kuning terjatuh dari atas langit dan langsung terjun ke dalam danau membuat Azazel yang melihatnya kaget dan menghampiri pemuda itu

Terlihat baju yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu seperti terkoyak sesuatu membuat Azazel bingung, tapi yang pasti baju yang terkoyak itu pasti karena sebuah pertarungan yang sangat dahsyat membuat baju pemuda itu terkoyak habis

Bukan tanpa alasan Azazel menduga seperti itu, dia juga merasakan aura yang melebihi dirinya dan srpertinya kekuatannya melebihi Azazel sendiri walaupun pemuda itu adalah manusia

'Aura yang dikeluarkannya sangat besar dan...asing, siapa dia' batin Azazel sambil mengecek tubuh Naruto yang memakai pakaian yang sudah terkoyak habis

Azazel lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya yaitu sebuah kubus biasa bewarna biru transparan hasil buatannya, yaitu Piece Reincarnation yang mempunyai fungsi sama seperti Evil Peace milik fraksi iblis yaitu mereinkarnasikan seseorang menjadi bagian dari salah satu fraksi

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba benda ini dengannya, sepertinya dia sangat cocok untuknya lagipula dia sekarat mungkin ini akan menolongnya" gumam Azazel sambil memutar-mutar kubus buatannya itu

"Mungkin aku akan mencobanya dengan pemuda ini" lanjut Azazel sambil menempatkan kubus itu ke atas tubuh

Tubuh pemuda itu yang kita kenal bernama Naruto itu mulai bercahaya meembuat Azazel yang melihatnya terkejut

Bukan karena tubuh Naruto bercahaya tapi karena sayap hitam khas Malaikat Jatuh berjumlah 12 membuat Azazel senang mendapatkan orang yang cocok untuk menjadi anggota fraksinya walaupun dia bukan berasal dari ras Angel pertama kali melainkan Manusia

'sepertinya aku mendapatkan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi percobaan ku yang pertama' batin Azazel yang lalu menggotong tubuh Naruto yang sedang pingsan menuju tempat asalnya yaitu Grigori

 **Grigory, 1 Minggu kemudian**

"uhh" rintih Naruto yang terbangun dari pingsannya

"Dimana aku" ucap Naruto lirih, sepertinya tenaganya belum cukup untuk melakukan sesuatu sekarang lagipula dia tidak tau sekarang dimana

"Kau sudah sadar"

Mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya berbicara padanya membuat Naruto menoleh kearah pintu, disana terlihat sosok Azazel yang sedang berdiri memandangnya

"siapa kau" ucap Naruto bingung dengan orang yang dihadapannya sepertinya dia yang menolongnya sewaktu dia terkena efek perpindahan yang dilakukan oleh Rikudou Sennin

Ya sebelum Naruto di teleportasikan oleh ayahnya yaitu Rikudou Sennin, ayahnya berpesan akan ada efek perpindahan yang membuatnya lemah selama seminggu

Lain lagi dengan Azazel yang sedang menduga-duga siapa Naruto itu saat melihat sikap tenangnya walaupun dia madih lemah, 'sepertinya dia veteran perang' batin Azazel sambil melirik Naruto

"Oi kau dengar aku kuso -jiji" terlihat perempatan di dahi Azazel yang menandakan dia kesal karena mendengar ucapan dari Nnaruto

"Hei aku punya nama tau" protes Azazel kesal

"Huh...perkenalkan namaku Azazel sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh masa kini" ujar Azazel memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya kerennya membuat Naruto yang melihatnya sweatdrop

"Malaikat apa" beo Naruto tak mengerti penjelasan Azazel yang baginya terlalu rumit membuat Azazel menyesal menjelaskan identitasnya pada Naruto

"Malaikat Jatuh adalah malaikat yang terjatuh akibat melanggar aturan yang membuat seorang malaikat menjadi jatuh" ucap Azazel yang di jawab 'oh' saja

"Ah aku lupa, siapa namamu" ucap Azazel sambil memunculkan seringai yang misterius

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo" ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan giginya

'Naruto, hmmm pemuda yang menarik' batin Azazel yang merasa tertarik pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, bukannya takut malah Naruto sepertinya tidak

"Jadi...sekarang aku adalah Malaikat Jatuh ya" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan dari Azazel yang menandakan ucapan dari Naruto benar

"Maafkan aku, aku berusaha menolong mu tadi" ucap Azazel saat melihat ekspresi kecewa dari Naruto

"Tidak apa, tapi bagaimana bisa" ucap Naruto bingung kenapa dia bisa menjadi malaikat jatuh bukannya dia bukan Malaikat melainkan hanyalah Manusia

Sedangkan Azazel hanya menyeringai saja, dirinya lalu mengeluarkan kubus yang sama yang ia gunakan untuk mereinkarnasikan Naruto untuk menjadi bagian dari fraksi Malaikat jatuh

Lain halnya dengan Naruto, dia bingung dengan kubus yang dibawa Azazel...kenapa dia mengeluarkan kubus itu apa ada kaitannya dengan mereinkarnasikan dirinya

"Kau pasti bingung, ini adalah Cube of Life salah satu percobaanku dan dengan ini aku bisa mereinkarnasikan seseorang untuk menjadi anggota fraksiku" Ucap Azazel membuat Naruto tau bahwa dia bisa menjadi Malaikat Jatuh karena kubus yang dibuat Azazel

Azazel lalu melemparkan kubus itu ke Naruto membuat Naruto bingung dengan maksud Azazel itu

"Simpan itu, hanya itulah yang kubuat selain kubus untuk mereinkarnasikan dirimu untuk menyelamatkanmu, kau bisa mereinkarnasikan siapa saja asalkan itu bisa membuat Malaikat Jatuh lebih kuat" ucap Azazel yang memberikan kubus buatannya secara cuma-Cuma

"Ayo menuju ke Kuoh Naruto" ucap Azazel yang mengeluarkan sayap hitam berjumlah 8 untuk bersiap-siap terbang

"Oi baka-Azazel aku belum bisa terbang" protes Naruto karena belum diajarkan terbang menggunakan sayap Malaikat jatuhnya

Azazel hanya tertawa saja mendengar keluhan dari Naruto , sepertinya dia menemukan orang yang unik dalam fraksinya sekarang

"Cukup keluarkan sayapmu lalu terbang layaknya burung" ujar Azazel sambil terbang meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo saja melihatnya

 **StrayExorcist...**

"Kau baru sampai Naruto, aku sudah menunggumu sampai 3 jam dari tadi" ucap Azazel yang sedijit menyeringai kearah Naruto yang nampak sedang kelelahan, sepertinya Naruto mengalami masalah saat melakukan terbang pertama kali debgan sayap Malaikat jatuhnya

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan mengejek dari Azazel, dirinya langsung menunjuk Azazel dengan pandangan horror untuk Azazel

"Kuso-Azazel, kenapa kau tidak membantu ku?! Kau tau aku terjatuh hingga 50 kali untuk sampai sini, Baka-Azazel" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Azazel

"ma...ma...janganlah begitu" ucap Azazel sambil tertawa

"baiklah aku akan menduelkan den-" ucapan Azazel terpotong saat melihat seseorang dengan amor putih terbang menuju kearahnya

"Kau tepat waktu sekali Vali, kukira kau tidak tertarik dengan lawan mu kali ini" ucap Azazel pada orang yang dipanggil Vali

"Cih, aku berubah pikiran sepertinya" ucap Vali sambil melepas amor kepalanya, terlihat wajah cantik dengan mata emerald menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik

"Vali perkenalkan dia adalah Naruto muridku" ucap Azazel dengan bangga mengatakan Naruto adalah muridnya membuat Naruto langsung melotot kearahnya

Mendengar ucapan dari Azazel Vali lalu menatap Naruto dari sisi ke sisi, jujur dia sedikit merona saat melihat lekuk tubuh milik Naruto, yah walaupun dia adalah Hakkuryoukou dan senang bertarung dia juga perempuan biasa yang bisa tertarik pada lawan jenisnya

Lain-lagi dengan Naruto yang memandang Vali bingung, lagi-lagi dia kurang perhatian pada perempuan layaknya saat dia tidak tau jika Sakura mencintainya saat dia mau pergi mungkin ini karena sikap ibunnya yang kurang peduli dengan keadaan sekitar

"Baiklah Naruto aku ingin kau duel dengan muridku ini" ucap Azazel sambil menunjuk Vali yang masih terbengong melihat Naruto

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung menatap Azazel dengan pandangan tidak percaya, oh dalam pandangan Naruto Vali hanyalah seorang perempuan biasa walaupun dia bisa merasakan aura yang besar pada tubuh Vali tapi...hei dia masih ragu untuk melawan seorang perempuan

Azazel lalu mendekati Naruto lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto, "Ini hanyalah duel biasa, jangan remehkan dia walaupun dia sangat beutiful dan beroppai besar dia sangat kuat, kau tau" bisik Azazel dan dihadiahi pandangan sweatdrop oleh Naruto

'Ternyata dia mesum, dasar Ero-datenshi' batin Naruto sambil mendelik kearah Azazel

Azazel lalu memandang Vali yang nampaknya masih terbengong melihat Naruto yang membuat Azazel bingung dengan sikap Vali yang tak biasanya yang memamerkan jiwa bertarungnya tapi lain halnya sekarang sepertinya Vali seakan terpana dengan penampilan Naruto sekarang

"Kau kenapa Vali, sepertinya sikapmu sangat aneh sekali" ucap Azazel yang membuat Vali tersentak kaget akibat ucapan Azazel yang membuyarkan pikirannya

"ah...t-tidak sepertinya, m-mungkin h-hanyalah dugaanmu saja" ucap Vali terbata-bata untuk menutupi kenyataannya tapi sepertinya itu tidak berguna untuk menutupinya dari Azazel

'Sepertinya muridku sedang jatuh cinta sepertinya, aneh sekali biasanya dia tidak tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya walaupun sudah lama berteman' batin Azazel yang mengetahui jika muridnya sedang jatuh cinta pada Naruto

"Baiklah kita mulai" ujar Azazel yang memulai duel antara Naruto dengan Vali

Dan terlihat sekarang Vali sudah kembali memakai amornya dan sepertinya dia mulai serius walaupun dalam pikirannya madih kacau balau hanya karena melihat Naruto

Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang nampaknya santai-santai saja tapi walaupun seperti itu Naruto tetap waspada walaupun terlihat santai-santai saja

'sepertinya aku harus melakukan ini' batin Naruto sedikit kesal dengan Azazel yang menduelkannya dengan Vali

' **Kau terlihat sangat gugup sekarang,Naruto'**

'Kurama?, kau darimana saja sudah seharian aku tidak mendengar ocehanmu itu' ucap Naruto melalui telepati

' **Cih, efek perpindahan dari jutsu Tou-sama sangat besar membuatku dan yang lain pingsan, dan sepertinya hanya aku yang tersadar terlebih dahulu' ucap Kurama lada partnernya itu**

' **Apa kau butuh bantuanku Naruto?' lanjut Kurama menawarkan kekuatannya pada Naruto**

'Tidak Kurama sepertinya aku tidak tega untuk melawannya sungguh-sungguh dengan kekuatanku, bagaimanapun dia hanyalah seorang perempuan walaupun dia mempunyai kekuatan yang sepertinya hampir menyamai Azazel' ucap Naruto menolak tawaran Kurama membuat rubah berekor sembilan itu mendengus

' **Baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini' Ucap Kurama sambil melanjutkan tidurnya, sepertinya kekuatan Kurama masih belum penuh dan dia harus memulihkan kekuatannya**

Naruto hanya mendengus aja mendengar ucapan dari Kurama, dirinya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Vali yang membuat Hakkuryoukou wanita itu langsung salah tingkah

"Nona-san kalau kau sudah tidak kuat dengan duel ini, saya sarankan hentikan pertarungan ini" ucap Naruto dengan nada lemvut membuat Vali gelagapan mendengarnya

"Ah...nande monai, ayo kita mulai" ucap Vali berusqha untuk serius melawan Naruto

'Menarik' batin Naruto

Naruto langsumg melesat dengan cepat membuat Vali yang melihat pergerakan Naruto yang diluar kemampuan Manusia maupun fraksi akhirat terkejut

'Dia sangat cepat' batin Vali kagum dengan kecepatan milik Naruto tapi sepertinya dia tidak memperhatikan sekelilinginya yang membuat dia terkena tendangan dari Naruto di punggungnya membuat dia terpental menuju tanah

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** Naruto lalu memunculkan bunshin yang langsung melesat kearah Vali

 **[Devide],[Devide]**

Pofft

'Huh, clon tidak mungkin bisa membunuhku' batin Vali meremehkan jutsu yang di keluarkan Naruto

"Kau sungguh tidak konstrenstrasi Nona-san" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Vali dengan membawa bola yang terbuat dari cahaya

" Terima ini **Light Ball** "

Melihat serangan tiba-tiba dari Naruto dengan cepat Vali menghinfar dengan cara terbang menuju atas

"Sepertinya aku yang akan menang, Nona-san" Vali terkejut, tentu saja karena Naruto dengan cepat sudah ada di depannya dengan tombak cahayanya

" **Light Spear** "

Swoosh

Light Spear milik Naruto berhasil mengenai Vali membuat amor Vali pecah membuatnya harus terjatuh dari atas

Hap

Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang memihak Vali sekarang karena dengan cepat Naruto menggendongnya membuatnya dia tisak terjatuh

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona-san" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lembut membuat Valu yang melihat itu merona hebat, dalam pikirannya sekarang Naruto seperti layaknya pangeran yang menggendongnya

Lain halnya dengan Azazel yang sedang menepuk jidatnya sendiri kejadian yang ia lihat berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada dipikirannya

'Kenapa bisa begini' batin Azazel agak frustasi dengan kejadian yang ada di luar pikirannya

Lalu Azazel langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Vali, "Vali kenapa kau tidak berkonsenstrasi tadi, apa karena pangeran mu ini" ucap Azazel sambil melirik Naruto membuat Vali gelagapan sendiri

"Ano...emmm"

"Hah...dan Naruto aku punya tugas untukmu" ucap Azazel dengan wajah yang sekarang serius

"Hmmm apa?"

"aku ingin kau ke Kuoh Axademy"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Halo Kawan-kawan aduhhh perkenalkan namaku Stray Exorcist aku adalah temennya si RayNaruKushi**

 **Ada hal-hal yang akan. Kusampaikan**

 **-disini Sakura akan tetap menjadi pair Naruto, kalian baca nggak kata-kata Sakura sebelum Rikudou memindahkan Naruto ke dimensi lain kan**

 **-disini Vali adalah perempuan, ciri-cirinya wajah mirip ino tapi rambutnya kuning keputihan serta punya mata emerald, rambutnya di buat Ponytail**

 **-Pair disini ane buat Harem (kepentingan alur)**

 **Cuma itu yang saya sampaikan, oke sampai berjumpa di Chapter depan**

 **StrayExorcist**


	2. Chapter 2

The New Black Wings

Chapter 02 (A Task?)

...

"Kuoh" tanya Naruto dirinya tidak tau dimana itu Kuoh ya mungkin yang ia tau hanyalah desa-desa di Elemental Nation atau Grigory dirinya belum pernah kesana satu kalipun

Sedangkan Azazel hanya menyeringai saja entah kenapa dia mempunyai tugas yang mungkin akan sangat sulit bagi Naruto tapi dia jamin misi ini akan dengan mudah tuntas,dari seminggu yang lalu dia merasakan adanya kekuatan yang berpotensi entah itu Sacred Gear maupun kekuatan alami yang pasti itu membuat Azazel tertarik dengan hal itu

"kau belum tau ya Kuoh adalah wilayah yang dikuasai 2 Clan Iblis yaitu Gremory dan Sitri, aku ingin kau kesana untuk mencari sebuah kekuatan besar yang ada disini akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan ada sebuah kekuatan mirip dengan punya Vali yaitu naga entah sejenis naga maupun dalam bentuk Sacred Gear" ujar Azazel yang kali ini sangat serius dirinya tidak pernah bercanda dengan sebuah kekuatan bahkan dia tidak pernah meremehkan lawannya dia sangat berhati-hati dalam bertempur

Naruto hanya mendecih dirinya mengira ini adalah misi bunuh diri bagaimana tidak dia ditugaskan oleh Gubernur mesum untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam wilayah iblis sendirian tapi perintah tetap perintah dirinya tidak boleh membantah atasannya walaupun dia bukan Malaikat Jatuh asli

"Ku harap misi ini tidak akan merepotkan ku, jadi apa penyamaran ku disana"ujar Naruto datar dan dingin Azazel hanya tersenyum saja lalu melemparkan sesuatu kearah Naruto dan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh ninja dimensi lain tersebut

Naruto lalu menatap benda yang ada ditangannya terlihat sebuah seragam Kuoh Academy yang sangat pas dengannya 'sial' dirinya sangat mengutuk Gubernur Da-Tenshi mesum sekarang kenapa ia harus sekolah dirinya sangat membenci namanya pelajaran walaupun dalam segi akademik dia sangat pintar tapi tetap saja dirinya akan sangat bosan saat hanya duduk dikelas tanpa melakukan sesuatu

"Oi apa-apaan ini Azazel aku tidak mau bersekolah apa tidak ada penyamaran selain bersekolah!?" protes Naruto Azazel hanya tertawa garing saja rupanya benar jika Da-Tenshi reinkarnasi itu sangat benci sekolah, itu sudah keliatan saat Azazel menerangkan tentang hal-hal Supranatural dan hanya diberi tatapan bosan oleh Naruto dan itu membuat Azazel kesal

"Jika begini aku mengundurkan diri dari misi ini kenapa bukan Vali lihat dia sangat cantik dan mungkin dia bisa melakukannya tapi kenapa harus aku" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Vali yang ada di samping Azazel membuat inang dari Hakkaryoukou hanya menunduk saja karena pujian dari remaja blonde itu

"maa...maa...kau yang paling cocok dalam misi ini lagipula kau harus sekolah kalau kau ketahuan berkeliaran oleh petugas itu yang akan repot ialah aku" ucap Azazel sambil menyeringai misterius entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Naruto hanya memandang sebal Azazel dirinya sangat ingin memukul wajah mesum itu dengan kekuatan chakranya

"Baiklah Azazel aku akan melakukannya tapi dengan satu hal kau harus membayar semua kebutuhanku disana dari yang sepele sampai yang sangat penting aku tidak mau penderitaan ku bertambah dengan hal-hal seperti ini" ucap Naruto memberikan syarat pada Azazel tentang apa yang ia butuhkan saat menjalankan misi

Mungkin kelihatan berlebihan oleh semua orang tapi Naruto punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia melakukan ini semua

"yare-yare itu masalah mudah oh yah carilah anak buahmu sendiri agar kau tidak terlalu kerepotan nah dan soal Cube Of Life yang kukasihkan padamu gunakan sesuka hatimu kalau perlu buatlah lebih banyak lagi aku tau kau sangat genius tapi entah kenapa kau tidak pernah menunjukkan kepintaranmu itu" ucap Azazel dan hanya diberi tatapan tajam oleh Naruto rupanya Azazel sedang mengejek kepribadian sang Shinobi

"Tcih baiklah aku pergi dulu ingat Azazel apa yang kulakukan akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu" ujar Naruto lalu terbang dengan ke-12 sayapnya yang hitam bergabung dengan gelapnya malam

 **Stray-Kun...NoExorcist**

"Jadi ini yah rumahku di Kuoh" gumam Naruto di hadapannya kali ini terlihat sebuah rumah yang bisa dikatakan mewah bagaimana tidak rumah yang akan ditinggali dirinya mirip seperti sebuah Villa dan itu membuat Naruto sweatdrop

'Setidaknya Si Gubernur mesum itu sudah melakukan yang kuminta walaupun sedikit...bukan bukan sedikit tapi sangat berlebihan' batin Naruto yang sweatdrop dengan pemberian dari atasannya itu

Naruto lalu masuk, terlihat sekarang Naruto sedang duduk di teras sambil meminum segelas kopi yang ada di depannya pikirannya melayang ketempat sosok perempuan setimnya yaitu Sakura Haruno partner Naruto saat masih menjadi Genin

'Tcih sudahlah Elemental Nation sudah damai mungkin Sakura sedang menikmati hidupnya bersama si emo itu' batin Naruto yang sangat tidak ingin mengingat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dimensi asalnya itu, sekarang yang ia butuhkan hanya fokus pada misinya kali ini

TingTong

'siapa?' batin Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan

Cklek

"Halo, kami keluarga Hyoudou tetangga samping rumahmu kami ingin mengundang mu untuk makan malam bersama kami nanti, ah ini Anak kami Hyoudou Issei" Naruto hanya mengganguk saja menerima undangan tetangganya itu penglihatannya masih melihat seorang remaja yang berumur sama dengannya

'Jadi dialah Hyoudou Issei siswa Kuoh Academy itu ya, apakah Azazel tidak salah memilih orang auranya saja hanya mencerminkan seorang manusia tapi jujur aku merasakan kekuatan yang tertidur dalam tubuhnya entah besar maupun kecil' batin Naruto yang memberikan opininya terhadap Issei

"Uzumaki-san" ucapan dari ibu Hyoudou itu membuat Naruto tersentak lalu menatap keluarga kecil yang ada di hadapannya dengan senyuman khasnya

"gomen...gomen tapi apakah itu tidak merepotkan" jujur ini adalah ketiga kalinya dia diajak untuk makan bersama pertama kali saat dia diajak makan ramen bersama gurunya yaitu Iruka kedua saat dia bersama ero-sennin

"Ma...ma kami tidak kerepotan ini sudah sebagai tradisi untuk kami mengundang tetangga baru untuk makan malam bersama kami ayo kami antar" ucap ibu Issei sambil mengantarkanku menuju rumahnya

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja sambil mengunci rumahnya lalu mengikuti keluarga itu pergi, yah sepertinya dia mendapat respon Yang baik saat pertama kali disini

 **Stray-Kun...NoExorcist...**

"nah kita sudah sampai Naruto-san" ucap ibu Issei lalu membukakan pintu untuk Naruto didalam terlihat berbagai makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh keluarga ini

'sebanyak ini' batin Naruto, dia bahkan tidak bisa memakan semua makanan yang ada didepannya sampai habis apakah ini pemborosan atau memang keluarga ini memasak banyak makanan untuk menyambut tamu?

"Oh ya Naruto-san kemana kedua orang tuamu" ucao Ayah Issei sekarang padaku

"Mereka sudah meninggal saat aku masih bayi, hanya kakek ku saja yang merawatku hingga aku bisa hidup sendiri sekarang" ucap Naruto dengan lirih

Hening...entah kenapa ruangan menjadi hening sekarang bahkan mereka memberhentikan kegiatannya saat Naruto berkata seperti itu

"Maafkan kami Naruto-san kami Tidak bermaksu-"

"sudahlah yang terpenting aku bisa hidup mandiri" ucap Naruto memotong ucapan dari keluarga itu

Entah kenapa saat membahas tentang ayah dan ibunya dia merasakan sesak nafas dari dulu dia tidak merasakan namanya kasih sayang bahkan dirinya yang saat itu berumur 9 tahun selalu dicaci oleh para penduduk Konoha

Naruto hanya meringis dia merasa takdir uang ia jalani terlalu kejam jika tidak ada orang yang menyayanginya dulu mungkin dirinya sudah menjadi gila akibat siksaan dari para penduduk, air matanya hampir keluar saat mengingat dirinya yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage hanya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan

'Anak yang lugu' pikir Naruto saat mengingat dirinya pada saat itu

Naruto lalu menatap piringnya terlihat Naruto hanya memakan setengahnya saja entah kenapa nafsu makannya menjadi hilang bahkan untuk memakan sebuah camilan rasanya tidak bisa

"Terima kasih atas makanannya kuharap kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik" ujar Naruto dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah senyuman oleh para keluarga

Udara dingin langsung menyeruak saat dia membuka pintu maklum sekarang sudah malam jadi udara akan menjadi lebih dingin daripada siang hari, dia lalu menatap rumahnya yang tepat ada disampingnya entah kenapa dia sangat malas untuk kembali ke rumah

'sepertinya jalan-jalan sebentar tidak masalah lagipula ini bisa membuatku tau letak letak kota ini' batin Naruto sambil berjalan mengelilingi tempat-tempat yang ada di Kuoh

Sebenarnya pikiran Naruto bukan fokus pada hal ini tapi pikirannya sedang menerawang jauh perkataan Azazel sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan Gubernur nista tersebut, sepertinya perkataan Azazel ada benarnya dia membutuhkan partner tapi pertanyaan siapa yang akan menjadi partner nya sekarang

Tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat sebuah pertarungan yang menurut Naruto unik dan memalukan, unik karena ada dua malaikat jatuh yang menyerang satu sama lain dan memalukan karena fraksinya melawan satu sama lain

Dihaapan Naruto kini nampak dua malaikat jatuh yang selalu bertarung...lebih tepatnya seorang malaikat jatuh ingin membunuh malaikat jatuh lainnya, Naruto lalu bersembunyi sambil menekan auranya hingga menjadi aura manusia

"Muehehehehe dasar tidak berguna seharusnya kau tidak mengkhianati Kokkabiel-sama Kokkabiel-sama masih ada waktu untuk kembali bersama kami Kalawarner" ucap Malaiakat Jatuh yang berpakaian ala detektif sepertinya dia tidak sengaja membocorkan informasi yang sangat penting bagi Naruto

"u-untuk a-apa...uhuk..aku harus tunduk pada orang j-jahat...uhuk" ucap Malakat Jatuh bernama Kalawarner, Naruto hanya memandang prihatin saja dilihatnya pakaian malaikat jatuh itu sudah terkoyak habis-habisan rasanya Naruto ingin sekali untuk membantunya tapi dia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat

Malaikat Jatuh itu hanya menggeram mendengar ucapan Kalawarner dirinya lalu membentuk sebuah Light Spear dan bersiap untuk melemparnya kearah Kalawarner, "dasar tidak berguna Rasa-crass" sebelum Light Spear itu dilemparkan sebuah Light Spear mengenai Malaikat jatuh tersebut membuat malaikat jatuh itu memuntahkan darah segar

"Wah...wah...wah aku tidak menyangka seorang Malaikat Jatuh ingin menghabisi Malaikat jatuh lainnya apakah Gubernur mesum itu tidak menasehatimu" ucap sebuah siluet yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Malaikat Jatuh tersebut

"Siapa...kau...uhuk" ucap Malaikat jatuh tersebut sambil tersenggal-senggal mengatur nafasnya akibat koyakan Light Spear yang bersarang di tubuhnya

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki asisten dari Azazel" ucap Naruto sedikit narsis tapi ucapannya ada benarnya dia adalah orang kepercayaan Azazel jadi bisa dibilang dia adalah asisten tanpa diketahui

"Tcih terlalu cepat untuk membunuh-"Craash sebelum ucapan Malaikat Jatuh itu menyelesaikan perkataan Naruto terlebih dulu memenggal kepalanya tanpa ada rasa kasihan dirinya lalu menatap Kalawarner

Sungguh memalukan kenapa fraksi ini sangat kacau balau bahkan fraksi ini akan mendapatkan respon buruk dari fraksi lainnya dirinya harus mencoba untuk mengembalikan kejayaan reaksinya ini walaupun dia bukan asli seorang Malaikat Jatuh tapi tetap saja karena dia adalah Malaikat Jatuh juga

Pandangan kini tertuju pada gadis di depannya dia terlihat sangat shok ditambah dia juga hampir saja dibunuh oleh Malaikat jatuh tapi ya untunglah Naruto saat itu ada di sekitaran sini jadi dia bisa menolongnya sebelum terlambat

"Hai kau baik-baik Saja" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Malaikat Jatuh bernama Kalawarner tersebut tapi tidak dapat respon apapun dari Kalawarner sepertinya dia baru saja mengalami trauma yang berat sebelum dia hampir dibunuh oh ya Malaikat tadi juga menyebut Kokkabiel? Kalau tidak salah dia adalah salah satu petinggi Malaikat jatuh sepertinya petinggi yang satu ini mau berkudeta ya tapi setidaknya dia harus mencari sebuah bukti agar dia tidak salah sasaran

Naruto lalu melirik Kalawaener dirinya langsung menepuk pundak Malaikat jatuh tersebut sambil tersenyum, "Namamu Kalawarner kan perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto aku juga seorang Malaikat jatuh" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan kedua belas sayapnya yang terpanjang di punggungnya

Terlihat Kalawarner sangat shok dengan apa yang ia lihat seorang Malaikat jatuh berdiri didepannya mempunyai 12 sayap berarti dia sangat kuat mungkin dikatakan bisa menyaingi tuannya yaitu Azazel tapi entahlah dia orang kedua setelah tuannya yang mempunyai 12 sayap

"Katakan Kalawarner apa yang direncanakan oleh Kokkabiel" tanya Naruto meminta sebuah info dari perempuan Malaikat jatuh tersebut dia sangat ingin tau apa yang di rencanakan oleh salah satu petinggi Malaikat jatuh tersebut mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa menghancurkan rencana dari Kokkabiel

"Kokkabiel i-ingin membangkitkan G-Great war d-dengan cara membunuh Heiress Clan Gremory dan Istri d-dengan h-harapan fraksi iblis mengibarkan b-bendera perang pada fraksi Da-tenshi" ucap Kalawarner berbicara dengan gugup akibat rasa shoknya

Naruto hanya mendengus keras dengan begitu 2 Heiress iblis itu sedang dalam bahaya dirinya harus menghentikan Kokkabiel segera sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya selagi dia ada di Kuoh dia bisa memantau kondisinya disini

Naruto lalu menatap kearah Kalawarner yang masih saja shok, "Katakanlah Kalawarner apakah kau ingin bergabung denganku untuk menjadi temanku agar bisa menghentikan rencana Kokkabiel aku tau kau masih shok tapi jika terus begitu kau bosa mudah mati ditangan musuh Kalawarner" ucap Naruto tegas dirinya sebaik mungkin membujuk Kalawarner

Sedangkan disisi Kalawarner dia sedang bingung, apakah dia harus menerima tawaran Naruto untuk bergabung dengannya atau apakah dia ingin tetap seperti ini tapi sepertinya dia memilih untuk mengikuti Naruto mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa mendapatkan hidup yang lebih nyaman daripada ini dia lalu mengganguk menerima tawaran itu

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja semakin banyak yang bergabung dengan dirinya semakin kuat mereka dirinya lalu memikirkan Cube Of Life yang diberikan Azazel sepertinya Azazel ada benarnya dia harus bisa membuat lebih banyak lagi kubus itu dengan begitu dia bisa merekrut seorang manusia maupun iblis untuk bergabung dengan fraksi Malaikat jatuh

Dirinya lalu memegang tangan Kalawarner jujur ini yang pertama kali dia memegang tangan seorang perempuan dengan sengaja dia bisa merasakan tangan Kalawarner begitu halus layaknya seorang wanita pada umumnya, sedangkan Kalawarner hanya menatap Naruto bingung tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih insten terlihat semburat merah yang terlihat transparan di pipinya

Namun dalam sekejab dirinya berada di sebuah Villa dan itu membuat dirinya kaget sejak kapan dia sampai di ruangan ini padahal tadi dia ada di salah satu sudut perumahan kenapa dia bisa berada disini dengan cepat

"Gomen...gomen itu hanya teknik berteleport milikku" ucap Naruto pandangannya kini tertujubpada luka yang dialami Kalawarner dia lalu mengambil perban dan juga obat untuk mengobati luka Da-tenshi perempuan itu

Kalawarner hanya menatap Naruto dengan malu-malu ini pertama baginya dia diperlakukan dengan baik oleh seseorang apalagi laki-laki dia selalu berpikir bahwa semua laki-laki hanya mementingkan hasratnya tapi Naruto tidak mencerminkan hal itu bahkan dia menolongnya saat dia hampir dibunuh

"Sudah lebih baikkan" tanya Naruto dan di jawab dengan anggukan saja oleh Kalawarner Naruto hanya tersenyum saja lalu menyingkirkan semua obat-obatan yang berserakan di sekitar mereka

"Sekarang kau harus belajar cara untuk menekan auramu hingga titik nol" ucap Naruto yang duduk di depan Kalawarner dirinya ingin Kalawarner menekan auranya agar mereka tidak ketahuan saat berada di kawasan iblis

Sedangkan Kalawarner hanya bingung saja dengan ucapan Naruto dia merasa jika ini bukan misi penyerangan tapi penyelidikan terbukti saat pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu berkata bahwa dia harus menekan aura sampai titik nol yang berarti baik iblis tingkat rendah sampai mou sekalipun tidak bisa merasakan auranya tapi bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya bahkan untuk tuannya yaitu Azazel hal itu sangat sulit

"Aku tau kau berpikir itu sangat sulit tapi percayalah kau akan bisa melakukannya" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis membuatnya merona hebat, sial itu senyuman yang sangat menawan bagi Kalawarner

"Bertahanlah ini akan sangat sakit" ucap Naruto lalu tangannya mencengkram dada Kalawarner dan saat itu pula terdapat Kanji-kanji yang sangat tidak dimengerti olehnya , Kalawarner hanya bisa mencengkram kuat-kuat kasur yang ada disekelilingnya tapi akhir rasa sakit itu hilang entah kemana

"Apa itu tadi" ucap lemah Kalawarner dirinya sekarang merasa sangat lemas bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu sangat sulit

"itu adalah sebuah segel dimana dia akan menutupi aura dan killing intens saat yang punya segel ini mau melakukannya bahkan auramu tidak akan bisa dirasakan mou sekalipun dan sebagai gantinya segel ini akan memancarkan aura manusia biasa" ucap Naruto dan setelah itu Kalawarner tertidur pulas di kasurnya akibat rasa lemasnya

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja sambil melihat Kalawarner lucu...bagi Naruto Kalawarner sangat lucu walaupun mempunyai pandangan tajam tapi sikapnya membuatnya ingin tertawa ditambah lagi sekarang dia sudah mempunyai perempuan. Da-tenshi untuk mempermudah Misinya...Nnaruto berjanji akan melindungi Kalawarner karena dia sudah dianggap keluarganya sendiri

 **StrayNoExorcist...**

Pagi hari ini terlihat berawan cerah kalau ini hari minggu pasti sangat cocok untuk bersantai ria di depan teras tapi sayangnya ini hari senin yang sangat tidak cocok untuk kondisi seperti ini

"bangunlah putri tidur" ucap Naruto sedikit mengejek Kalawarner dengan sebutan putri tidur karena merasa Kalawarner belum juga bangun tapi sayangnya perempuan Da-tenshi itu sudah bangun terlebi h dahulu daripada Naruto wajahnya kini merah padam akibat kesal dengan pemuda blonde tersebut

"Jangan panggil aku putri tidur Naruto-kun" teriak kesal Kalawarner

"Hah? apa yang kau tambahkan di belakang namaku -kun?" tanya Naruto sambil menggorek-gorek telinganya untuk mengecek pendengarannya baik-baik saja dia tadi mendengar Kalawarner menambahkan suffix -kun di belakang namanya kan?

Sedangkan Kalawarner hanya bisa blushing berat kenapa tadi dia bisa keceplosan untung tadi Naruto sedikit tidak percaya yang ia omongkan entah kenapa suffix itu keluar saat mengucapkan nama pemuda tersebut apa ia sedang jatuh cinta

"Ano mungkin kau salah dengar" ujar Kalawarner sambil tersenyum malu

"hmmm mungkin saja" ucap Naruto cuek bebek dia lalu mengambil seragam perempuan Ku oh Academy lalu menyodorkannya pada Kalawarner

"ini,kau akan bersekolah di Kuoh Academy denganku Azazel sudah mengatur Administrasinya" Kalawarner hanya mengganguk saja dia lalu ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju sedangkan Naruto yang memang sudah siap dari tadi hanya duduk disofa sambil memakan cup ramen yang ia beli semalam

'Haaaaah sekarang misiku bertambah satu lagi kenapa Bukan Azazel saja yang menghentikan Kokkabiel'batin Naruto sedikit malas harusnya dia tidak melaporkannya pada Azazel tadi malam tapi sayangnya ini sudah terlanjur

Dengan ini dia harus exstra dengan tugasnya

"Naruto-san ayo kita berangkat" ucapan dari Kalawarner membuat dirinya tersentak dan pikirannya menjadi buyar di hadapannya kini terlihat Kalawarner layaknya bidadari yang turun dari surga shot sepertinya dia sudah tertular virus mesum Azazel serta guru mesinnya ero-sennin

"A-Ada apa N-Naruto-san" jujur Kalawarner sedikit risih dengan pandangan Naruto tapi tidak dipungkiri dia sangat senang Naruto memandangnya seperti itu itu sebagai sebuah tanda bahwa Naruto kini sedikit tertarik padanya

"Ah tidak apa-apa dan ya ini makan ramenmu dulu kita akan berangkat setelah kau selesai makan dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu aku benci namanya keformalan" ucap Naruto pada Kalawarner

"bagaimana dengan sebutan Naruto-kun" ujar Kalawarner dengan cepat bertanya dan jangan lupakan semburat merah transparan yang ada di pipinya

"hmmm itu jauh lebih baik"

 **StaryNoExorcist...**

Wahhh siapa mereka

Kyaaa yang blinde itu lebih ganteng daripada Kiba-kun

Muehehehehe payudaranya sangat besar

Yap begitulah respon dari para siswa siswi Kuoh Academy saat melihat kedatangan Naruto dan juga Kalawarner

"Ada apa ribut-ribut" sebuah suara menginterupsi Naruto, Kalawarner serta semua murid disana terlihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek dengan wajah datar menatap Naruto dan Kalawarner

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan ini temanku Yummi (Kalawarner) kami sepertinya tersesat untuk mencari kelas kami maklum kami murid baru disini" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya yang dengan mudah mencairkan hati para perempuan yang melihatnya dirinya lalu mengalahkan sebuah kertas yang menunjukkan kelas mereka

Perempuan itu lalu mengecek kertas itu disana tertulis sebuah kelas yang tak jauh dari mereka berada dirinya lalu menghela nafas lelah sudah kewajiban seorang OSIS untuk membantu murid-murid disini terlebih murid baru

"Haahh baiklah ikuti aku, Namaku Sona Shitori ketua OSIS disini" ucap perempuan itu

"Arigatou Sona-chan" ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya sedangkan Sona wajahnya kali ini benar-benar merah baru pertama kali dia disebut dengan tambahan suffix-chan bahkan biasanya anggotanya akan memanggilnya Kaichou tapi kenapa harus ia bahas dirinya sekarang harus mengantarkan mereka ke kelasnya

 **StrayExorcist...**

"baik lah anak-anak kita kedatangan dua murid baru Uzumaki-san dan Kalawarner-san silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian" ucap seorang guru yang kebetulan akan mengajar di kelas Naruto dan Kalawarner akan tempati

"Hai namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya yang sangat cool dan menawan

Kyaaaa Namanya Naruto-kun

Kyaaa dia sangat tampan

"Dan saya Yummi Achama saya pacar Naruto-kun" ucap Kalawarner mengenalkan dirinya yang langsung diberi tatapan muram oleh semua murid yang ada disitu

Sedangkan Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Kalawarner, sejak kapan Kalawarner menjadi pacarnya tapi ya sudahlah yang terpenting dia bisa menjalankan misinya

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yoo Teman-teman maafkan Author yang menelantarkan fic inj, maaaaaaf banget karena saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini jadi tolong dimaklumi

Oh ya yang bingung kenapa Kalawarner menggunakan nama samaran yaitu Yummi Achama agar bisa menghindar dari kedua Heiresss tersebut (Gremory dan Sitri)

Oh ya ada Informasi penting bahwa temen saya sekarang publish Fic NarutoXSNK(ShingekiNoKyojin) bisa dilihat di Croosovernya ya kalau belum tau profilenya nih RayNaruKushi cari aja di search entar ketemu kok sekian dari ane

StrayNoExorcist out


End file.
